


From a Child's eyes

by AlleyKat6



Series: YK800 Connor [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Hank adopts yk800, Original Character(s), YK800 is a child version of the RK800 series, yk800 is called YK, yk800 is called mayson, yk800 is seperate from connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyKat6/pseuds/AlleyKat6
Summary: Hank and Connor find a mysterious child android with a very familiar appearance...The YK800 a child android made to be everything the RK800 was but in a smaller, younger package. A scrapped project by CyberLife. Hank never thought he'd be a dad again and Connor isn't sure where he falls into this family but finds a need to protect this new child.As they learn how to be a family they are faced with challenges and trials that threaten to tear them apart or bring them closer together.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & YK800, YK800 & Connor
Series: YK800 Connor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	From a Child's eyes

It was raining and late, Hank was on his way home. It was then when something, or more like _someone_ , caught his eye. A child, all by himself walking down the darkened late-night streets, arms wrapped protectively around himself. He looked cold and lost. Something didn't feel right. He pulled over to make sure they were safe.  
  
He carefully approached, he didn't want to scare the boy but then he noticed something. Two things really. For one, he was an android. There was a yellow LED flickering in the dark. He had to have been scared or hurt or something like Hank figured from the limited knowledge he had about androids. Secondly, he looked just like Connor only younger, a true babyface. He looked no older than a nine-year-old human. What was this?  
  
"Hey, buddy...are you lost?"  
  
The boy jumped startled by the sudden sound and froze as he noticed the man. The child gripped his sides tighter. "I'm good sir..." he said shyly. You can't be lost if you didn't have a home to go to or a place to belong.  
  
Hank crotched down to get close to the child's level, and to look less large and intimidating. His six foot three height worked well with his chosen career but not as much when dealing with scared children. He spoke gently. While he could be harsh to adults, even his own coworkers, he was always gently and soft when it came to kids. He had a soft spot for them and a way of talking to them. Even in his aching heart after losing Cole, he never lost that small touch to him.  
  
"You sure? It's kind of late for a kid to be out on his own. If you need any help, you can tell me." He moved to his hip to pull out his badge. The YK android's eyes went wide as he waits to see what the man was grabbing for, ready to run in case it was something that could hurt him. But the boy relaxed when he saw it was just a badge.  
  
"I'm a police officer." Hank said letting the boy examine the badge. The YK took it and looked it over, not that he knew what a real or fake badge would look like.  
  
"You're a human. Humans don't like me, I'm an android. They only like other humans." The boy said tapping his LED with his finger.  
  
"That's not true kiddo. I like androids, my work partner is an android he even lives with me." He got out his phone and brought up an image of Connor and him. "See? That's me and that's Connor."  
  
The boy's eyes went wide and a small smile formed. "He's Connor? My name is Connor too!"  
  
Hank's thoughts scrambled as he tried to process that information. Not only did this boy look like Connor but he was named Connor too? Hank wasn't sure if this was just a coincidence or if there was more to all of it. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know enough about androids or models to say anything for certain. Maybe Connor would know better. He would have to talk to him about this.   
  
In the meantime, he had to figure out what to do right now. It was the middle of the night _and_ it was raining. He just couldn't leave a kid out here human or android. If he was human it would have been easy. There was a set of things in place for situations like this. Protocol to follow, people to call. While in theory, it would still work that way with an android child, there really wasn't anything in place for YK models. He probably could contact someone over at New Jericho or take the boy there himself. He would most likely end up doing that Markus or Simon could help him figure out what to do with the boy. Last he heard Jericho just opened a special care center just for kid androids with no one else to care for them. That was an option.

But then there was his way too familiar facial features and name. His similarities to the RK800 were curious if not slightly concerning. Hank knew what Connor was capable of, what CyberLife had intended for their RK800s, what he as programmed to do. He saw the man's dangerous side first hand. Saw him take down men and take control of guns. Saw him solve the bloodiest of homicides and analyze the filthiest of evidence. Hank didn't want to think about if they had really made a child with the same plans in mind.  
  
Hank gave a small smile in return. "Wow, you're Connor too? Isn't that cool? It's a nice name. I like it."  
  
The boy gave a small nod, still cautious and shy but slowly beginning to warm up to the lieutenant. Still holding the man's badge in his hands he held it close to his chest as he wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm in the freezing rain.

Hank didn't know androids could get cold but maybe the kids were different. "How about you come with me, kiddo? We'll get you out of the rain and you can meet the Connor I know. I have a dog too who would love to meet you."  
  
The boy thought about it. He wasn't sure if he could trust the man, or any human for that matter, but it couldn't be any more dangerous than living in a warehouse all by himself, running low on Thirium and as of the last few nights: running the risk of his biocomponents freezing. Fall has faded away to make way for an early winter. And while it was raining now, there were some flurries mixed in and full snow fall was in the forecast. Human or android it wasn't safe to be out without proper clothes and he most certainly did not have those.  
  
He bit his lip and turned to look in the direction of 'his' warehouse as he thought things over. It would be nice to not be alone and to go somewhere warm, plus the man said he had a dog...he liked dogs! It couldn't be all that bad to go with him, could it?  
  
Finally, the boy nodded. "I'll go."  
  
Hank stood up and returned the nod as he held out his hand for the boy to take if he wanted to. "Alrighty, let's get going then okay?"  
  
The YK unit hesitated but after a second he reached out and grabbed the man's hand. His other hand continued to hold Hank's badge as well as his own stuffed animal. A worn and torn patchwork bear. They made it the short walk to the car and Hank helped the boy to climb into the back seat. With no backdoors on the car, the front seats had to be leaned forward for someone to get to the backseat. He made sure the kid was buckled in, he was small enough where he probably needed a booster seat but the regular seat would have to do.  
  
With the boy settled Hank snapped the driver's seat back into position and headed off.


End file.
